


Holding on to you

by orphan_account



Category: James Ransone RPF
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I just needed to write this lol, I’m sorry James, M/M, Multi, RPF, Self-Insert, Your name fic, james ransone - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You had a horrible day at work and James makes you feel better.
Relationships: James Ransone/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Holding on to you

”Did you have a good day, Your Name?” James asked as you came through the door, closing it behind you. 

You looked at James who was sitting on the sofa, a cigarette between his index and long fingers. He gave you his signature smile, dimples showing as he looked at you. 

You didn’t answer at first, you just took off your jacket and placed your bag on the floor before you walked into the living room, slumping down next to James. 

He gazed at you, worry clear on his face. He tilted his head to the side, his hand placing itself on your thigh.   
”Honey? What’s wrong?”, he asked and killed the half-smoked cigarette in the ashtray. 

You looked at James and tears pricked at your eyes, a lump forming in your throat.   
”I had a horrible day”, you whispered, tears spilling over. 

”Oh no”, James said, his hands softly grabbing your shoulders. He pulled you into his lap, his arms lacing around your back. ”Hey, hey... Don’t cry now”, he mumbled gingerly, his right hand cupping your cheek. 

You sniffled, some tears running along your cheeks. James eyebrows creased as he looked at you, his bottom lip pouting slightly.   
”Heeey...”, he whispered softly, his thumb smoothing away your tears. ”Honey, don’t cry...” he added, leaning forward, giving your cheek a soft kiss. 

You wiped away your tears with the sleeve of your shirt and leaned into James’ kiss. You could feel him smile against your cheek, his hand cupping your other cheek and pinching it gently.

”There we go”, he said softly, looking at you with a crinkled smile. ”My honey isn’t crying no more, hm?”, he mumbled and gave your cheek another kiss. 

You chuckled lightly and nodded, already feeling better. You wrapped your arms around James neck and leaned forward, your foreheads touching as you looked into his eyes. 

He looked back at you, brown eyes filled with love, crinkles forming at the end of his eyes.   
”I love you, Your Name”, he whispered, peering at you through half-lidded eyes.

You felt your chest tightening with love as James looked at you like that.   
”I love you too”, you whispered and gave his lips a soft kiss, feeling him melt against you. 

Your day at work might have been horrible but James loves you. Everything will be all right.


End file.
